The Way Of Pain
by xSnap.Crackle.Popx
Summary: When Robin is injured….he blurts out something he doesn’t mean to say. O.o


Title: The way of pain

Rating:K+

Summary: When Robin is injured….he blurts out something...o.O

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

He couldn't help it. He was hurt. He would usually never show this much emotion, or act like such a….child, but like I said, he couldn't help it.

The battle had gone on for hours, and in the end all the Titans were weakened, Robin the most. His arm was broken in several places, he looked like he could get sick at any moment, and he couldn't stand alone without being in immense pain. She had helped him, of course. He would have done the same for her if she was in the situation he was in. Starfire aloud him to wrap his arm around her shoulders and lean on her for some, if not all, support. She didn't fly; however, for fear of hurting her already badly injured leader more. So they walked. When they got home the others Titans were waiting. Cyborg had gotten a bed in the medical room ready, and Starfire gently lowered the boy onto the bed. He let out a yelp of pain as his waist bent, and Starfire winced, knowing that unintentionally, she had helped cause it.

"Just lay down, Robin" Starfire said soothingly. "Cyborg will make you better."

If he was feeling better, Robin would have laughed at the thought of Cyborg making him feel better, simply because of the way Starfire said it. She made it sound like he was a professional doctor, and she, was his nurse. Now, even laughing sent his body into sharp stabs of pain.

"Starfire, I want you to grab Robin's left hand, do you understand?" Cyborg told the alien princess.

"What are you doing?" Robin said weakly, his voice sounding small and afraid.

Cyborg sighed, "I have to set your arm, Robin. It's going to hurt."

Panic rose in Robin's eyes, "Isn't there some sort of medicine you could give me to make it not hurt?"

Almost as if it was a dream, Robin felt Starfire grab is uninjured arm.

"No, man, there isn't." Cyborg said sadly.

Robin nodded, and turned his head toward Starfire.

"It will be alright." Starfire cooed, and sat down on the bed next to him.

Robin struggled to move closer to her and buried his face in her stomach, his head resting on her lap. He closed his eyes, and awaited the pain.

"Ready?" Cyborg asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be…" Robin said quietly.

Cyborg nodded, "One…two….three!"

With the sound of bone popping back into place, and a pain filled gasp from Robin, Cyborg set is arm. Starfire felt as if her hand was being squeezed off, but she didn't mind.

"Robin?" Starfire said softly.

No reply.

"Robin, are you alright?" Starfire tried again.

Still no reply.

"Look, Star, I'll be right back. I think we have some pain medication, and somthin' to wrap his ribs with upstairs." Cyborg stated, and began to walk out of the room, "Watch him."

Starfire said she would, and Cyborg left. That was when Robin's private dam broke. Starfire heard a stifled sob come from her stomach and looked down. That sob was followed by another, and another, until Star began to feel warm tears dripping down her uncovered stomach.

"Robin?" Starfire soothed, and placed her hand on his back, "do no cry."

"I…can't…help it…Star." Robin sobbed, "It hurt."

Starfire nodded in understanding, "I know."

"Everything hurts, my arm, my ribs, my legs." Robin cried.

"I know, friend Cyborg will be back with the medication of pain soon." Starfire told him, in attempt to calm him.

"How long?" Robin whined.

"I do not know. Robin? You are not acting like…Robin." Starfire gently said, so she wouldn't hurt his feelings.

"I know…I'm sorry. I'm acting like a baby…it just…hurts."

"You are not a baby, Robin! Do not say that! You have a reason to be crying, if I was in the situation you are in, I would not be so brave." Starfire admitted, ashamed.

"Really?" Robin sniffed.

"Really. Robin, you are my best friend, I do not care if you cry, especially if you have a reason to do the crying." Starfire continued.

"Thanks, Star, that means a lot." Robin was finally calming down.

"You are most welcome." Starfire giggled.

Robin sighed, and wrapped his arms around her waist, snuggling his head in further.

"That's why I love you." Robin sighed, and once realizing what he said, his face turned bright red.

"What?" Starfire asked, trying to make sure her ears weren't deceiving her.

"I said…that's why I…" Robin struggled to think of any word that sounded close to love, but he couldn't, "love you." Robin looked up at her, expecting to be slapped, or to have her leave.

Starfire only smiled, placed her hand behind his head, and drew him to her lips. The kiss lasted minutes, and the only reason they stopped was because a certain Cyborg cleared his throat.

"I…uh…brought the medicine and tape…" Cyborg said uncomfortably.

"Thanks…" Robin muttered.

"Many thanks friend." Starfire buried her head in Robin's hair to hide her blush.

"I'll just…leave it here." Cyborg hurriedly left the room, but Robin and Starfire could hear his voice upstairs saying, "Yo, BB! You owe me ten bucks! I just caught Robin and Starfire kissing!"

A surprised green changelings voice replied, "Prove it!"

"It's probally on the cameras down there! I'll get the tape later."

Robin sighed, "Their going to bug us about this forever now…"

Starfire nodded," That may not be a bad thing."

"What do you mean?" Robin questioned.

"I mean, now that they know we are together, I can do this anytime I want."

And Starfire pulled Robin back up for another kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you liked it !can't believe I wrote an exact1000 word story!


End file.
